Momentum Hangyul-Wooseok
by Hyunmi13
Summary: Ketika pemuda biasa mencintai sang primadona. BXB. Hangyul. Wooseok. GyulCat. X1
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

.

Ketika ia tahu bahwa ia memang harus merelakan seseorang yang ia cintai karena orang tersebut telah bahagia dengan orang lain.

Kim Wooseok, pemuda cantik dengan senyum mempesona. Semua orang pasti terjerat dengan keindahan wajahnya dan kebaikan hatinya, semua orang jelas ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, Lee Hangyul. Namun, jika diibaratkan dirinya dengan Wooseok jelas mereka sangat berbeda, mungkin seperti bumi dan langit. Hangyul hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tidak ada istimewanya. Ia tau diri, maka dari itu ia menyerah sebelum berperang. Dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk mengejar Kim Wooseok.

Kim Wooseok sendiri dikabarkan dekat dengan beberapa lelaki. Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Jinhyuk, putra dari artis terkenal Lee Dong Wook. Berkat itu katanya Kim Wooseok beberapa kali mendapat tawaran iklan dari perusahaan ternama. Namun, sayang hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang lama. Hanya tiga bulan, setelah itu Kim Wooseok kembali dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Han Seungwoo, putra keluarga Han yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya. Saat mereka menjalin hubungan Kim Wooseok beberapa kali kedapatan selalu menggunakan barang-barang _branded _setiap kekampus, kabar lebih parahnya lagi pemuda itu telah merelakan _kepolosannya _untuk mendapatkan hadiah mobil seharga milyaran rupiah. Namun entah mengapa kabar hubungan Wooseok dan Seungwoo juga tidak bertahan lama. Dan kembali lagi, sang primadona dikabarkan dekat dengan Cho Seungyoun, seorang artis multitalenta yang telah sukses diusia begitu muda.

Hangyul menghela nafas, ia berharap kali ini Wooseok benar-benar mendapat pujaan hatinya, agar Hangyul dapat segera melupakan pemuda cantik itu dan mulai mencari seseorang untuk mengisi hatinya.

Hari sudah sore dan Hangyul baru saja selesai dengan pelajaran tambahan untuk menaikkan nilai mata kuliah matematikanya. Ia tidak boleh gagal lagi semester ini.

Sial bagi Hangyul karena sore ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kesialan Hangyul berlanjut karena ternyata pemuda itu lupa telah meninggalkan payungnya di ruang kesekretariatan ekskul basket. Hangyul adalah ace dari tim basket kampusnya. Beberapa kali ia membawa nama kampusnya hingga tingkat provinsi. Ia cukup berbangga dengan hal itu, namun menurutnya hal itu masih belum cukup sebagai bekal untuk mendekati Kim Wooseok. Ya memang benar, kehidupan Hangyul seolah terpusat hanya untuk sang pujaan hatinya, Kim Wooseok.

Hangyul mendesah, ia harus berjalan cukup jauh ke ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu memang berada di bagian belakang kampusnya. Tapi Hangyul sedikit tersenyum mengingat bahwa ruangan itu melewati fakultas dari kesayangannya.

Hangyul menengok ke kanan dan kiri, siapa tau kali ini ia sedikit mujur dapat melihat Kim Wooseok yang sama-sama terjebak hujan dan ia bisa menawarinya pulang bersama. Haha lucu sekali ia bermimpi disaat-saat seperti ini. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, pasti sudah banyak yang akan menawarinya pulang bersama.

Ketika Hangyul telah sampai di depan ruangan yang ia tuju. Entah bisa dikatakan mujur atau tidak ternyata ia masih melihat Kim Wooseok bersama beberapa orang yang berjalan menuju bagian gudang belakang. Tapi aneh, pujaan hatinya itu terlihat seperti diseret oleh beberapa orang dalam guyuran hujan.

Ada apa ini kira-kira?

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya Hangyul memutuskan untuk mengikuti sekumpulan orang yang membawa pujaan hatinya itu.

.

.

Kim Wooseok tau ketika ia mendapat surat ancaman dari beberapa oknum yang mengaku sebagai fans Seungyoun hari ini, maka ia akan mendapatkan kesulitan. Tapi ia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat surat ancaman.

Wooseok memasukkan barang-baranya kedalam tas. Sudah saatnya pulang dan ia sudah ingin bergelung bersama kasurnya yang nyaman. Wooseok memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hujan mulai turun, namun tentu saja ia sudah membawa payungnya. Cuaca memang kurang mendukung akhir-akhir ini, beberapa hari terakhir panas dan hujan saling bergantian mengisi tugasnya. Berdampak pada kondisi tubuh Wooseok yang memang cukup rentan dengan pergantian cuaca. Seperti hari ini, ia kembali demam dan sedikit flu, padahal ia baru saja sembuh dua hari yang lalu.

Wooseok tidak menyadari sejak tadi ia diikuti oleh beberapa orang di lorong yang memang sudah hampir sepi ini. Pemuda itu terlalu memikirkan kasurnya dan ingin segera tidur. Ketika Wooseok akan berbelok dipersimpangan ia tidak menduga bahwa mulutnya dibekap dengan seseorang dan ia diseret paksa masuk kedalam toilet. Mereka melemparkan Wooseok kedalam sebuah bilik toilet dan menguncinya dari luar.

Wooseok panik. "YA! APA-APAAN KALIAN?!" ujarnya marah sembari memukul-mukul pintu bilik toilet tersebut.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan beberapa orang dan juga ucapan mereka.

"Kita tunggu hingga kampus sepi, baru kita eksekusi dia."

Dan Wooseok tau ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Bodoh, ponsel miliknya berada di dalam tas dan mereka sempat melepaskan tas Wooseok sebelum menguncinya di balik pintu toilet. Sial!

Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

.

.

Wooseok hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka menyeret tubuhnya dengan hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka. Jelas saja mereka kehujanan, mereka membawa Wooseok ke gudang belakang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada pelindung atap menuju jalan kesana.

Begitu sampai di dalam gudang mereka langsung menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

Tubuh Wooseok dilempar begitu saja kedinding, ia merintih kesakitan.

Salah seorang dari mereka mencengkram kaosnya dan berteriak tepat dimuka Wooseok. "APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN KEPADA OPPA KAMI, KIM WOOSEOK?"

"KAU SUDAH BERANI MENDEKATI OPPA KAMI! PADAHAL KAMI SUDAH MEMPERINGATIMU BERULANG KALI."

Wooseok menatap mata orang tersebut dengan tajam. "Seungyounlah yang mendekatiku, aku tidak pernah mendekatinya."

BRAK!

"Akh-". Seseorang itu melempar Wooseok ke lantai. Wooseok yakin beberapa tubuhnya akan memar setelah ini.

"KAU PASTI MENGGODANYA. KAU PASTI MENGELUARKAN SEGALA JENIS RAYUANMU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN SEUNGYOUN KAMI!"

"Aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mendapatkannya." Bela Wooseok.

Seseorang yang lain kembali mencengkram kerahnya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Wooseok hanya bisa pasrah, seolah tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Lepaskan Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok, ia adalah milik kami."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah mendekatinya, dialah yang terus mendekatiku."

"Jangan berdusta, kurang ajar." Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Wooseok, membuat ia kembali jatuh kelantai.

Tidak hanya itu, ia bisa merasakan seseorang menjadikan dadanya sebagai pijakan kaki dan seseorang itu kembali membentak Wooseok. Wooseok hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"BERHENTI MENGGODA OPPA KAMI!"

Mata Wooseok terpejam, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala ucapan yang mereka lontarkan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa remuk di sana-sini. "Baik-baiklah, aku tidak akan mendekatinya."

"Bagus. Tapi kami tetap harus memberimu pelajaran."

Seseorang kembali menarik Wooseok untuk berdiri. Tangannya siap kembali melayangkan pukulan kepadanya.

Sebelum sebuah gedoran pada pintu menghentika kegiatan mereka. Mereka semua terkejut.

Pegangan orang tersebut terhadap Wooseok terlepas, membuat Wooseok merosot kelantai. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gedoran dipintu itu semakin keras diiringi dengan suara. "CEPAT BUKA PINTU INI, HEY KALIAN YANG DIDALAM. AKU TAU ADA ORANG DIDALAM."

Mereka semua ketakutan, tidak menyangka masih ada seseorang yang berada di kampus di hari yang hampir larut ini.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Jelas sekali orang tersebut berusaha membuka pintu dengan paksa. Membuat mereka semakin ketakutan.

BRAK!

DUAGH!

BRAK!

Dan akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka.

.

.

Hangyul tau ada yang tidak beres melihat Wooseok diseret paksa tadi, dan firasatnya tidak salah. Betapa hatinya terasa dihujam ribuan jarum ketika melihat pujaan hatinya, Kim Wooseok tergeletak dilantai.

"KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADANYA BRENGSEK!" Hangyul sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghabisi mereka semua.

Hangyul berjalan menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan dengan bengis langsung memberikan satu pukulan pada perut dan juga pipi orang tersebut. Tidak hanya orang itu, ia mengejar seseorang yang lain dan melakukan pukulan yang sama kepadanya. Dan orang terakhir juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

"BANGSAT! BERANINYA KEROYOKAN! CEPAT LAWAN AKU! BANGUN KAU."

Ia terus melakukan pukulan kepada orang terakhir, melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya. Hingga ia mendengar suara rintihan lirih. "Hentikan... cukup."

Hangyul menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh dan Wooseok menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Dengan perasaan khawatir yang membuncah, Hangyul segera menghampiri Wooseok. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membawa pemuda itu dalam gendongannya dan meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

.

.

Wooseok membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia seperti merasa telah mengalami mimpi buruk yang ingin ia lupakan. Namun ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi buruk ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya.

Wooseok berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun ia menyadari bahwa tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Ada seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya. Siapa dia?

Ah, Wooseok ingat, dia adalah pemuda yang membantunya.

Sebuah pergerakan dari pemuda tersebut membuat Wooseok memilih untuk pura-pura tidur dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Astaga aku ketiduran. Sudah pagi rupanya."

Hangyul menguap, dan menggerakkan tubuh untuk melemaskan tulang-tulangnya.

Kini Hangyul mengamati wajah Wooseok, meskipun dalam keadaan sakit seperti saat ini pun pujaan hatinya itu masih tetap mempesona. Hangyul merasa kejadian ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Seorang Kim Wooseok tidur dikasurnya, memakai bajunya, dan bisa memandangi wajahnya disaat ia tengah tertidur seperti ini.

Perihal Wooseok yang memakai baju Hangyul tentu saja Hangyul harus mengganti baju pujaan hatinya itu. Mereka benar-benar basah kemarin dan Hangyul tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Wooseok semakin sakit karena terbalut dengan baju yang basah. Sungguh, tidak ada unsur modus dalam hal ini.

"Kau begitu indah Kim Wooseok." Tangan Hangyul bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut Wooseok yang menutupi matanya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat kemarin. Seharusnya aku langsung menghentikan mereka. Kau jadi seperti ini sekarang." Ujar Hangyul sambil terus mengamati wajah Wooseok.

Dibalik semua itu Hangyul tidak tau bahwa Wooseok mendengar semua ucapannya, dan baru kali ini ia merasa tersentuh dengan segala ucapan yang terlontar dari seseorang untuknya.

TBC

FF ini sudah publish lebih dulu di wattpad dengan username yang sama.

Ini cuma selingan dan akan menjadi twoshoot atau mungkin threeshoot saja. Sengaja publish di ffn untuk meramaikan ff x1 dan juga wooseok.

FF ini dibuat karena moment gyulcat yang sedang bertebaran dan mampu membuatku oleng.

Ya intinya, aku allxWooseok sih, jadi kalau ada moment yang lagi hype ya jiwa shipperku juga jadi hype huhuhu.


	2. Chapter 2

ENJOY!

.

.

Hangyul pergi sejenak untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tentu saja untuk sang pujaan hati. Ia yakin pujaan hatinya merasa lapar begitu bangun nanti, karena semalam ia tidak makan apapun.

Wooseok sempat mengalami demam tinggi dan Hangyul semalaman sibuk berusaha untuk menurunkannya. Berulang kali mengompres dahi Wooseok dan mengganti air kompresannya setiap satu jam sekali. Cukup melelahkan memang, namun ia bisa bernafas lega karena mendekati pagi demam Wooseok menurun.

Ketika Hangyul kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur serta segelas susu, ternyata Wooseok telah bangun.

Hangyul sedikit canggung melihat seseorang sedang berada di kasurnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Diletakkannya nampan tersebut pada nakas disamping ranjang. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Wooseok terkekeh lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, aku sedang tidak tidur sekarang."

Hangyul hanya tertawa dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Melihat senyuman Wooseok tadi benar-benar membuat Hangyul merasa begitu bahagia. Ia masih merasa ini seperti mimpi.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya kikuk.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, tanpa aba-apa Hangyul menyentuh dahi Wooseok, mengecek kondisinya. Masih sedikit demam tapi sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin.

Sedangkan Wooseok hanya membatu ditempatnya mendapat perlakuan dari Hangyul. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya menyemburkan rona kemerahan.

"Sudah lebih baik." Ujar Wooseok pelan.

"Ini.. aku membuatkan mu bubur." Ujar Hangyul sembari menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepada Wooseok.

Wooseok menatap bubur ditangan Hangyul, sedikit merasa tidak yakin.

Melihat tatapan keraguan Wooseok membuat Hangyul menarik kembali buburnya. "Ehm, kurasa lebih baik aku membelikanmu makanan yang lain."

Wooseok sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi Hangyul. Ia mengambil bubur ditangan Hangyul dengan cepat. "Aku sudah sangat lapar. Lebih baik aku memakan ini daripada harus menunggumu membeli makanan lain."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hangyul, kini dirinya yang menjadi tidak yakin dengan bubur buatannya sendiri.

Pemuda cantik dihadapan Hangyul itu menyuapkan satu sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya. Hangyul hanya mengamati, perasaan gugup ia rasakan karena takut Wooseok justru semakin sakit setelah memakan buburnya.

Wooseok yang telah berhasil menelan satu suapan bubur itu berujar. "Lumayan….. enak."

Sungguh bila ini mimpi maka jangan bangunkan Hangyul. Ia baru saja dipuji oleh sang pujaan hatinya, kau tau kan, ia dipuji, ini melebihi ekspektasinya selama ini. Hanya dapat berbicara dengan Wooseok saja sudah sangat membuat Hangyul serasa melayang. Tapi kini, mungkin Hangyul sudah berada di surga. Hangyul tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia tersenyum terlalu lebar karena mendengar pujian Wooseok.

Wooseok tertawa melihat ekspresi Hangyul, entah sudah berapa kali ia terkekeh, tersenyum dan tertawa hanya karena melihat ekspresi pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Wooseok lembut tak lupa dengan senyuman yang dari tadi tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

Hangyul hanya bertingkah kikuk sedari tadi. Ia merasa bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan bila dihadapkan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Bukan masalah. Kau pantas untuk dilindungi- eh tidak maksudku- maksudku- iya jadi- aku pasti akan menolong siapapun itu orangnya."

Wooseok kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Hangyul. Perilakunya lucu, kepala yang menggeleng-menggeleng, badan gerak kekanan dan kekiri, peluh yang mucul didahi, menurut Wooseok hal itu cukup menggemaskan hingga membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau senang sekali tertawa Wooseok-_sshi_." Ujar Hangyul yang sudah mulai bersikap _biasa._

Wooseok kini terdiam, dan ekspresinya tidak secerah sebelumnya. Oh tidak, apakah Hangyul telah salah berbicara?

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka tertawa. Aku tertawa, mungkin karena dirimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Wooseok membuat Hangyul terkejut bukan main. Karena dirinya? Apa maksud pernyataan itu. Tolong bantu Hangyul, ia bodoh dalam urusan romansa.

"Aku? Tapi aku sedang tidak melucu sedari tadi."

"Kau aneh, segala tingkahmu tidak jelas, itu membuatku tertawa."

Hangyul terdiam mendengar penuturan Wooseok, hampir saja ia berharap bahwa dirinya akan dipuji dalam konteks yang baik namun ternyata _tidak_.

"Tapi kau tulus."

Apa? Siapa? Kini Hangyul benar-benar merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena tidak cepat mengerti maksud perkataan Wooseok.

"Aku?" Tanya Hangyul memastikan.

Wooseok mengangguk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, Aku Lee Hangyul." Hangyul mengusap membersihkan tangannya sebelum mengulurkan tangan kepada Wooseok.

Wooseok menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kim Wooseok."

Netra mereka saling bersinggungan, menatap satu sama lain dalam periode yang cukup untuk membuat segala percikan kebahagiaan timbul merambat dalam tubuh Hangyul.

Namun ternyata tak hanya Hangyul, dalam bertemunya tatapan mata mereka juga membuat Wooseok menemukan perasaan lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Wooseok melepas salaman tangan mereka. Ia tidak mau perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi mengambil alih dirinya.

Kini keduanya salin menghindari tatapan mata satu sama lain. Merasa malu dengan situasi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Setelah cukup bermain dalam keheningan, kini Hangyul kembali membuka percakapan. Melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya penasaran. "Ehm, Wooseok-_sshi. _Boleh aku bertanya mengenai kejadian kemarin?" ujarnya berhati-hati.

"Ya, boleh saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa terlibat dengan mereka?"

Wooseok tau cepat atau lambat Hangyul pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Mereka fans Seungyoun. Mereka tidak suka melihat Seungyoun mendekatiku, jadi mereka memberiku pelajaran seperti kemarin."

Wooseok terlihat begitu tenang menyampaikan hal tersebut. Membuat Hangyul khawatir apakah pujaan hatinya itu sering mendapat perlakuan seperti kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Tentu. Sudah biasa."

"Maksudmu dengan sudah biasa?" jujur hati Hangyul terasa mencelos mendengar jawaban Wooseok. Apakah benar pujaan hatinya selalu seperti ini?

"Ya begitu, seperti ini, mereka memukul dan melukaiku. Terkadang hanya sebatas verbal. Namun bila aku menghiraukan mereka dan mereka marah, maka- ya kau tau- seperti ini."

"Apakah itu berlaku juga dengan kekasihmu yang sebelumnya."

"Ya begitu lah."

"Astaga!" Hangyul tidak menyangka bahwa Wooseok benar-benar sering diperlakukan seperti ini oleh manusia manusia kurang ajar itu. Dan entah mengapa ada rasa penyesalan yang timbul karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang pujaan hatinya sesungguhnya membutuhkan bantuan. Walaupun sebenarnya Hangyul tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini.

Dalam keterkejutan yang sedang dialami Hangyul, Wooseok kembali tertawa. Melihat reaksi pemuda itu, entah mengapa Wooseok merasa lucu.

"Hangyul." panggil Wooseok disela tawanya.

"Ya?"

"Aku belum pernah punya kekasih."

"Oh- HAH?"

Dan tawa kembali pecah dari mulut Wooseok melihat ekspresi terkejut Hangyul.

Hangyul bengong, tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar penuturan Wooseok tadi. Menurutnya hal ini lebih mengejutkan daripada saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa ia mendapat D pada mata kuliah matematika.

"Bagaimana bisa? Wooseok jika kau sedang melucu sekarang maka hal itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Wooseok menghentikan tawanya dan mencoba untuk tidak kembali tertawa ketika menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul. "Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak melucu."

"Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku belum pernah punya kekasih."

"Lalu Jinhyuk? Seungwoo? Dan Seungyoun?"

"Mereka temanku."

"Wooseok dengar, aku tidak mau tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu. Tapi jelas aku tidak percaya bila kau mengatakan bahwa mereka hanyalah teman disaat hampir satu universitas mempercayai bahwa kalian mempunyai hubungan."

Mendengar penuturan Hangyul kembali membuat Wooseok tertawa kecil. "Oke benar, mereka sebenarnya mendekatiku dan beberapa kali memintaku menjadi kekasih mereka. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah menerima permintaan cinta mereka. Kami hanya dekat, dan mereka tidak masalah dengan hubungan teman asal mereka dapat tetap dekat denganku. Jadi kenyataan sebenarnya yang kau, dan mungkin seluruh satu universitas tidak tau adalah bahwa aku dan mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apapun lebih dari teman."

"Jadi? Semua itu hanya rumor?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tunggu, lalu bagaimana dengan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kau mendapat tawaran bermain iklan ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Jinhyuk, dan semua barang _branded _serta mobil ketika menjalin hubungan dengan Seungwoo, dan juga bagaimana dengan kabar kau menyerahkan _kepolosan_mu hanya untuk mendapat mobil itu. Apa itu semua juga rumor?"

"Wow, aku baru tahu bahwa rumornya sudah sejauh itu."

"Jadi benar itu hanya rumor?"

"Ya, tidak semuanya rumor memang. Tapi jelas aku tidak pernah menyerahkan kepolosanku pada siapapun. Gila saja."

Entah mengapa Hangyul bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Wooseok. Ternyata hal yang ia takutkan hanyalah sebatas rumor belaka. "Senang mendengarnya eh- maksudku- selamat- bukan- maksudku- ya begitulah."

Penuturan Hangyul yang terus-terusan tergagap ketika berbicara membuat Wooseok kembali mengeluarkan tawanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa pada hari ini.

"Hangyul, kenapa kau begitu lucu, segala tingkah yang kau lakukan benar-benar membuatku terus tertawa."

Hangyul menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa. Kau terlihat cantik."

Semburat merah kembali mengalir ke pipi Wooseok mendengar penuturan Hangyul. Dan Hangyul melihatnya, pemuda itu sedang tersipu, sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalian membuat rumor bahwa aku menyerahkan tubuhku hanya untuk sebuah mobil. Aku tidak semurah itu."

"Aku tidak tau siapa penyebar rumor itu. Tapi aku bisa menjamin bukan aku yang menyebarkannya, aku bahkan awalnya tidak mau percaya dengan rumor tersebut." Ujar Hangyul membela diri.

"Haha, bagus, jangan terlalu percaya bila kau tidak melihatnya sendiri."

"Lalu rumor yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Hangyul yang masih merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan Wooseok. Ia harap ia tidak terlalu mencampuri kehidupan Wooseok dengan bertanya pertanyaan seperti ini. Tapi ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan itu semua.

"Aku tidak tau entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas rumor itu terlihat masuk akal karena aku benar-benar terlihat seperti mendapat hal itu semua dari mereka. Aku mendapat tawaran iklan itu ketika aku dekat dengan Jinhyuk, kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah aku sudah melakukan casting beberapa iklan satu bulan sebelum Jinhyuk mendekatiku.

Lalu mengenai barang _branded _dan hal-hal lainnya. Ya, aku mendapat beberapa barang dari Seungwoo, namun aku tidak pernah menggunakannya. Aku tidak enak menolak pemberian Seungwoo. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak berani menggunakannya. Jadi, barang _branded _yang kupakai selama ini bukanlah pemberian dari Seungwoo. Itu hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Penjelasan Wooseok membuat rasa penasaran Hangyul terjawab sudah. Walaupun begitu Hangyul tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bahagia atau sedih mendengar Wooseok mendapat banyak rumor tidak benar seperti itu.

"Ah, satu lagi, aku tidak pernah mendapat mobil dari Seungwoo dan tidak pernah menyerahkan tubuhku kepadanya. Astaga, kurasa aku harus meluruskan rumor-rumor yang sudah terlalu jauh itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak meluruskannya dari dulu bahwa kau tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan segala ucapan mereka. Jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan segala rumor yang sedang mereka bicarakan."

"Apa kau juga tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain bila kau terluka seperti ini? Maksudku apakah kau pernah menceritakan kejadian seperti ini kepada temanmu dan meminta bantuan mereka?"

Pertanyaan Hangyul membuat Wooseok terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang mendengar ceritaku."

Wooseok menyadari tatapan Hangyul berubah menjadi jauh lebih sendu daripada sebelumnya. Jujur, ia tidak suka dengan tatapan itu, membencinya mungkin lebih tepat.

"Hey, hey, aku tidak selemah itu. Jadi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan, oke? Biasanya aku membalas perbuatan mereka. Tapi kemarin aku memang sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Untung kau datang, sungguh Hangyul aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu."

Kini Hangyul merasa malu mendengar pujian yang Wooseok tujukan padanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia dapat melihat pujaan hatinya, berbicara tatap muka dengannya, saling terbuka satu sama lain, merawatnya ketika ia sakit, memasak untuknya, menggantikan bajunya, bahkan ia juga telah melihat tubuh polos Wooseok kemarin. Ini semua masih terasa tidak nyata. Bagi Hangyul, Wooseok adalah suatu impian yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Tapi lihatlah, kini bahkan Wooseok tertawa bersamanya dan beberapa kali memuji dirinya.

"Wooseok."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah kita tetap seperti ini? Maksudku, ehm, apakah kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi setelah ini?"

Wooseok tertawa mendengar penuturan Hangyul, pemuda ini sungguh polos, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah temanku mulai saat ini Hangyul."

Senyum Hangyul membuncah. Ia tidak tau bahwa Wooseok benar-benar mau menganggapnya teman.

Mereka tidak menyangka _moment _pertemuan mereka kala itu membawa mereka dalam percakapan panjang yang berlarut-larut hingga mereka menjadi teman dekat.

Rumor Wooseok yang menjalin hubungan dengan Jinhyuk, Seungwoo dan juga Seungyoun telah dibersihkan. Wooseok memutuskan membuat pengumuman pada social media bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Wooseok menjadi lebih terbuka kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Wooseok juga menjadi semakin dekat dengan Hangyul. Segala kebersamaan mereka membuat Wooseok merasakan timbulnya benih-benih cinta dalam dirinya. Dan Wooseok mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

Ketika Hangyul akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam dan Wooseok menerimanya, disitulah hubungan mereka dimulai. Hubungan mereka menjadi perbincangan hampir 3 bulan, karena tidak ada yang menyangka si pemuda biasa, Lee Hangyul mendapatkan si dewi dengan paras rupawan, Kim Wooseok. Walaupun begitu tidak ada yang berani mengusik hubungan mereka karena mereka tahu bahwa Wooseok dan Hangyul benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain.

END

Akhirnya selesai ff selingan ini. Untuk selanjutnya akan update ff yang sudah cukup lama terbengkalai. Terlalu sibuk dengan debut ekswan membuat segala pemikiranku tentang ff buyar. Mohon maaf semuanya. Terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Dan, saatnya aku bilang. Anjir ini si flash sumpah keren banget. Mereka bener-bener telah bekerja keras, mulai dari persiapan debuat hingga showcon dan hari ini mcount.

Hope they get a proper rest.

Anyway, thankyou for reading and please support x1.


End file.
